1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to marking and measuring devices. In particular, the present invention pertains to a marking device that indicates locations on a support surface or structure for measurement purposes or for placement of fasteners to suspend or attach an article to that surface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Marking devices are typically utilized to identify particular locations on a surface for performance of a task. For example, these devices may identify locations on a wall or other support surface for placement of fasteners to mount an article (e.g., picture frame, mirror, cornice, board, cabinet, shelf, etc.) on that support surface.
One type of marking device disposes a marking member within a base to prevent contact with a surface during preparatory manipulations. Force is typically applied by the user directly to the proximal end of the marking device or member to urge the marking member from the base and place a mark on the surface. Examples of this type of marking device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 564,342 (Sherman), U.S. Pat. No. 776,897 (Ferris), U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,776 (Floyd), U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,168 (Acuna) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,384 (Iwao).
Another type of marking device includes a configuration where the marking member always protrudes from a base, thereby being exposed to the surface. Force may be applied to the base outside the confines of the marking member to place a mark on the surface. Examples of this type of marking device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D315,316 (Reynolds et al), U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,625 (Rayl, Sr.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,337 (Bendick), U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,831 (Pluciennik) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,631 (Ramsthaler).
The above-described marking devices suffer from several disadvantages. In particular, the recessed marking member devices are not suitable to accomplish marking for “blind spots”. For example, the mounting process for an article includes identifying appropriate locations on a supporting surface for fasteners that enable the article to attain a desired orientation. However, article mounting hardware to engage the fasteners are generally placed on the back of the article and are not visible during alignment with the supporting surface. Thus, the marking device with the recessed marking member must be placed proximate the mounting hardware for alignment. If the marking device is disposed in this fashion, a user is unable to view the marking device and consequently cannot provide the required force to that device to place a mark on the surface. Further, the exposed marking member devices provide no protection from the marking member. Thus, these devices enable the marking member to damage and/or mark the supporting surface at erroneous or inappropriate locations. Moreover, the exposed marking member devices enable the marking member to contact a user, thereby providing a safety hazard for the user when the marking member is implemented by a sharp object (e.g., nail, punch, etc.).
In addition, marking with respect to blind spots becomes quite cumbersome. In particular, the mounting process for an article includes identifying appropriate locations on the supporting surface for fasteners that enable the article to attain a desired orientation. However, since article mounting hardware is generally not visible during alignment with the supporting surface as described above, the process typically requires several measurements, calculations and markings that often yield undesirable results during initial mounting attempts. Thus, the process may be repeated several times prior to attaining the desired mount.
The related art has attempted to overcome this problem by providing various devices for mounting articles to support surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,942 (Watts) discloses a device for marking the location of panels, strips or other decorative objects to the surface of an automobile or other object. The device comprises a short punch having a pointed tip extending from a short cylindrical body having an annular slot, and a mounting clip having a planar receiving slot with a wide portion corresponding to the outer diameter of the cylindrical body of the punch leading to a narrowed portion corresponding to the diameter bounded by the annular slot, whereby the punch is inserted in the wide portion of the clip and slid into the narrowed portion where it is held securely. The clips are then inserted into the decorative panel and the panel held up to the abutting surface where force is then applied, thus, marking the surface to which the panel is to be applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,135 (Hindall) discloses a picture hanger locating device that supports a picture and has an integral marker for marking the location on a wall for affixing a picture hanger subsequent to the picture being moved to a desired position on the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,906 (Aydelott) discloses a device for marking a wall to indicate where to install a support element, such as a nail, for hanging an article, such as a picture. The device is self-supporting in relation to the article and is releasably attachable to the suspension element on the article. A preferred embodiment is attachable to a saw-tooth type bracket suspension element. A second embodiment of the wall-marking device is attachable to pictures equipped with wire or cord for hanging. A third embodiment is usable with either the saw-tooth type bracket or wire suspension elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,142 (Deaton) discloses an apparatus for locating the hanging hardware of a picture on a wall. The apparatus includes a rectangular block having an inverted ‘V’-shaped slot on a rear surface thereof for receiving a mounting wire or string. The block further includes a blunt protrusion located directly below the point of the “V” for marking a wall. A ‘U’-shaped member connected by a spring to the block is provided for receiving the frame top portion.
The related art suffers from several disadvantages. In particular, the related art devices are similar to the marking devices with the exposed marking member described above where the marking mechanisms remain exposed during use. This enables the devices to inadvertently mark the supporting surface at undesirable locations, or permits the sharp marking mechanisms to contact and cause possible injury to the user. Further, users typically manipulate or otherwise operate the related art devices to place a mark on a supporting surface. However, since the marking mechanisms and resulting marks are typically not visible to the user during marking, the user is not aware of an improper or incomplete mark until the devices are removed from the supporting surface. Thus, the user may be required to repeat the marking process for several iterations in order to adequately mark the appropriate location, thereby placing several undesirable marks on or damaging the surface.